A Tale of Blood and Brothers
by Mintneo
Summary: A mix of Anime combined with some of my own story. Mint and Ichigo from TMM. Grune from Tales of Legendia. Natsume from dothack 1, 2, 3, 4. Lots of others. Some of the characters like Will, are modeled or supposed to look like Elk. Read for more detail.
1. Characters

**Notes**

**By Will Salisbury**

**Disclamer: I do NOT I repeat NOT own any of these characters. They have been modeled after people in video games. Some of the names are diffrent but the idea came from the game. I DON'T OWN THEM. See if you can guess what game or book they are from. Some are less obvious and some you can't guess. E-Mail me if you want the pictures. E-Mail Please tell who you want to know about. Thanks. AND I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALSO, the music listed is just part of the story and i don't own any of the music either. If you want to hear it just e-mail me and i'll send you a link ok. All characters have a picture.**

Characters

Telice - Girl with a long green dress (Picture is included Yay) She forgets a lot of things but knows the ways of battle and treats them like a fun childhood game.

April - Possible picture. She is like a guardian for Telice except no one knows that. She looks over her closely but sometimes gets hurt in the place of Telice. Kevin's Girl.

Mint- (Picture included) She is the person with a plan usually. She and Ichigo are the ones that usually sing at the beginning of most chapters unless I state otherwise. She has long blue hair that is different from the picture but everything else is the same. Will's Girl.

Will- (Picture probably included) He is the quiet one of the group but seems to get more relaxed when he discovers what he really is capable of. His weapons are mostly ranged and used for support a lot of the time. Mint's Boy.

Kevin- (Picture most likely not going to be included.) He is the one that is the tallest and he likes to adventure. One thing is that you wouldn't want to catch him on a bad day or its going to blow up in your face . April's Boy.

Stefan- He is the darker of the group but not evil. He doesn't express himself much but he likes to fight all the same. He and Will talk a lot together when they are alone but in a group they are mostly quiet unless they really need to say something or feel like getting a few words in. Natsume's Boy.

Devin- (Picture most likely to be included) He is mostly going to be the leader of the group but not all the time. He likes to be with Blackrose a lot. Blackrose's Boy.

Michael- (NO PICTURE) He is the largest as in round of the group. He isn't that bad though. He has good purposes except sometimes he can be a little bit of a pervert. Ichigo's Boy.

Ichigo- (Picture included) She is the one that Mint has to guide around but she can take care of herself. She and Mint have been friends for a while and they sing together. Michael's Girl.

Natsume- (Picture Included) She is the cheerful one of the group and she likes to be with Stefan and speaks for him a lot. Stefan's Girl.

Blackrose- (Picture included except with white skin) She is Devin's Girl and fights along side of him.


	2. A Son of the Stars

**Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat NOT own any of these characters. They have been modeled after people in video games. Some of the names are diffrent but the idea came from the game. I DON'T OWN THEM. See if you can guess what game or book they are from. Some are less obvious and some you can't guess. E-Mail me if you want the pictures. E-Mail Please tell who you want to know about. Thanks. AND I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALSO, the music listed is just part of the story and i don't own any of the music either. If you want to hear it just e-mail me and i'll send you a link ok.**

**By Cascada**

**Bad Boy**

**Intro**

Remember the feelings. Remember the day. My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away. This moment I knew I would be someone else. My love turned around and I fell.

**Chorus**

Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again. Won't you be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you again. No I don't need you again.

**Interlude**

Bad Boy

You once made this promise to say by my side. But after some time you just pushed me aside. You never thought that a girl could be strong. Now I'll show you how to goooooooo.

**Chorus**

Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again. Won't you be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you again. No I don't need you again.

**Fin**

"People, people we need to begin work on trying to get dinner to eat tonight." Devin tried to get everyone's attention. Will and Stefan gave him their attention but Michael and Kevin kept goofing off.

Finally after a while they got tired of fighting with one another and looked at Devin. "Will, what could you make tonight?" Devin asked.

"Well, fish is always an option. Then I guess I could make something tangy if I had fruits or some herbs." Will knew how to cook pretty well but wasn't an expert.

The group of 5 was alone on a stranded desolate island and they have been for most of their lives. They had no idea how they got their but they new one thing, they were forced to be here.

"Then fish it is. Stefan, Devin, go get some fresh fish from the sea. Me and Kevin will go and get some spices," Michael told the group. Devin and Stefan took two separate fishing poles and headed towards the sea.

Meanwhile Kevin and Michael looked around the surrounding area for any spices or herbs they could find to help with the meal.

Time pasted and eventually all the materials for an excellent feast was ready. Will prepared the dish and served it. He sat down the most proper of the group. Everyone started to dig in to his food. They commented about how good a job Will did cooking it.

"I think that this is the best dish you ever made," Devin commented. Will seemed very pleased about what they said. Michael nodded in agreement and inhaled his food.

When everyone was finished eating they started to stagger into the beds they made themselves. It went: Michael's bed, Kevin's, Stefan's, Devin's, and finally Will's in order to tell how old each was.

The next morning the group began to explore the island a little more. They were there for a long time but they never had the time to really explore much. Will found an odd area that had funny symbols everywhere on its walls.

"Wow… How long do you think this place has been here?" Kevin asked.

"Beats me. But judging by the artifacts it seems to be very old," Will said quietly trying to study them.

"Devin, since you the one that has been voted the leader of the group what do you say we do?" Michael asked him trying to find something use full to do.

"Well… Will how long do you think it'll take you do decode these symbols?"

"Not too long if Stefan helps." Stefan started to look at the other wall not getting down on his knees. Will was the one that got dirty and messy in trying to discover stuff.

Michael, Kevin, and Devin exited calmly waiting for the walls to be translated.

They returned later to find Will and Stefan gazing at a certain rune. "What is it?" Kevin asked them. Stefan pointed at the center of it. They noticed that there was a small hole that didn't show any sunlight but had a beam of red light shooting out from it.

"It said that five warriors would be found and unlock the seal of Lunacristia. But we have not found any way to get in or unlock the seal they speak of."

"I think I know." Stefan finally said something and he placed a small jewel that they unearthed.

A large Star of David appeared around the whole area of the cave. "STEFAN. WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Devin asked furiously.

Stefan shrugged. "Hang on people," Kevin yelled. The whole group disappeared and seemed to be drained into the Star of David.

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Son of the Stars**

**Song Showstopper**

**By Danity Kane**

**Slow Snapping**

**All (Mint Telice April Ichigo Blackrose and Natsume)**

We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah 

**Mint**  
Show stoppin' at the latest bar  
The ride shinin' with the open top  
Hydraulics make our heads go nod  
Hair blowin' in the breeze  
Yo, we superstars

**Ichigo **  
Put in the keys, make that engine purr 3 in the back, one in the passenger  
Slow creepin', 'cause we look that fly  
All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride

**Mint Ichigo Telice**  
We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do   
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

**All**  
Bet you ain't never seen   
Chicks ridin' this clean  
Louis Vuitton seats  
We do it deadly  
This how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin' 

We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin'   
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'

**Telice**   
We sittin' on 22s plus 2  
Mink bucket seats, neon blue  
Color coordinate with them shoes  
Yeah, we divas  
But we ride like big boys do

**Blackrose**  
Black tinted with a white stripe interstate  
Lookin' in the mirror at my Bad Boy fitted, yup   
Show stoppin' 'til they lose their breath  
Turn the wheel to the right  
Turn the wheel to the left

**Blackrose Telice Natsume**

We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah 

**All**  
Bet you ain't never seen  
Chicks ridin' this clean  
Louis Vuitton seats  
We do it deadly  
This how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'

We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'   
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'   
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'

**Mint**   
This is for my ladies in the 280s Mercedes  
In the H3, Baby Ranges, Bentley Coupes, my Escalades  
Say oh, oh  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
Like a real show stopper

**Mint and Ichigo**  
This is for my chicas with the Beamers A6s  
'67 Chevys, Maserati, or a Lexus  
Say oh, oh  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
Like a real show stopper  
Instrumental Break:

Chorus:

Will fell from the sky that had the same Star of David on it except for the fact that is was blue. He hit the ground with a hard thud. "Ouch," he uttered trying to stand up.

As he was about on his feet Kevin fell and landed on top of him. "Wow that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would," he thought out loud.

"Hmmnmnn," Will muttered under Kevin, his face being squished in the dirt. Kevin looked to see what was under him and got up as soon as he realized it was a real person.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," Kevin said trying to make a joke about it.

"Thanks for not breaking my head," Will said a little snotty like but then smiled. They both laughed.

"Were do you suppose everyone is?" Kevin asked. Will shrugged. "Then it would be best if we went and looked for them right?" Will nodded.

The duo departed as soon as the Star of David closed up not letting anyone else fall through.

They walked together for a while and noticed the other three sitting around talking like nothing was a problem.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING!" Will yelled at the group astonished that they were sitting around doing nothing and acting as this was a vacation.

"We knew you would come looking for us and thought that Kevin would most likely have done the same thing. Your so easy to read," Devin taunted.

Will made a face at him but didn't really mean it. Devin didn't mean taunting him in a bad way. Michael stood up, "Well I believe that there is a town towards the north."

"How would you know?" Kevin quizzed him.

"I saw smoke," Stefan said finally getting up and seemingly wanting to get noticed and involved in the conversation.

"Oh." Kevin looked down at the ground seeing that he acted far to hastily. Devin patted him on the back.

"Its ok we all do things like that." He smiled.

The group of 5 now headed north to a town that they were sure was on this desolate continent.

"Wait a minute," Will said stopping the group.

Everyone stared at him trying to see what was on his mind. "I remember this area very vaguely." Everyone looked very confused, even Will who was lost in deep thought trying to recall the area.

Minutes past and it finally dawned on him. "This is some area that I read about in my book. I don't believe it, were actually in Lunacristia."

"How's that possible. Its far to unlikely that we would be inside a book," Michael retorted at him. Stefan looked around gazing.

"It seems highly illogical but I swear that it's true. I distinctly remember this place in my story."

"Well don't you always put that book in your robes," Devin asked. "Pull it out and lets have a look about what it says."

"…………Ummmm. Problem. The book is halfway blank. All it says is the events that had happened to us already."

"WHAT. YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Michael yelled.

"Sorry?" Will kind of questioned himself seeing if that was the right thing to say.

"There isn't anything we can do now. We should keep moving," Stefan stated calmly.

"He's right." Kevin followed suit.

The group approached a large cliff and everyone except Will stopped. Everyone tried to stop him but he was still looking through his book. He took five more steps and fell right off of the cliff.

Everyone ran to the end to gaze down worried about what might happen.

**Interlude**

**Song: Say it Right**

**By: Nelly Furtado**

**INTRO**

Hey……… You don't mean nothing at all…Hey…Hey…

**Mint full voice**

In the day…In the night… Say it right…Say it all…Either got it… Or you don't… You either stand… Or you fall… When your will… Is broken… When I slid… from your hand… When there is no… Time for jokin… There's a whole…In your hand…

**Chorus Mint Ichigo and Telice Will Faded in Background like beginning**

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me…Hey …Hey Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me…Hey…Hey But you know what it takes to set me free…Hey…Hey Oh could mean everything to me…Hey

**Girl support done by Telice**

I could say (Say)…That I'm not (Not)…Be lost (Lost)…and at fault.

I could say (Say)…That I don't (Don't)…Love the light (Light)…And the dark (Love the light)

I could say (Say)…That I don't (Don't)…Know that I (I)…Am alive (Alive)…and I'll love (Love)…What I feel (Feel)…I can show (Show you)… You tonight, You tonight.

Chorus

**Girl support done by Telice**

From my hands, I give you, Something, That I made.

From my mouth, I could sing you, another brick, that I laid.

From my body (from my body)

I can show you (I can show you)

A place (A place

God knows (That only god knows)

You should know, space is holy. Do you really, wana go. (Two, three, four)

Will

Faded

Hey……Hey……You don't mean nothing at all……Hey…Hey…

**FIN**

"Will," Kevin yelled looking down the cliff at the falling, helpless boy.

A strong breeze started to blow on the surrounding plain causing Devin to jump. Somehow the breeze began to blow harder and carry Will back up to the top of the cliff.

"What the…Impossible." Will seemed to feel that this was too eerie to be a full miracle. "How the heck did that happen?"

"Heck if I know," Michael said trying to fathom the whole miracle himself. "People can't fly."

"I know that…But still…" Will tried to think but got distracted by a light, which was bright green. "What is that," he asked himself and everyone around him.

"What's what?" Devin asked.

"That green light. You can't see it. Its almost blinding."

"Nope," Stefan spoke softly looking around for the light.

"Are you ok…?" Kevin asked Will snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Fine, fine. But…" Will walked towards the green light and to his surprise he found a large 4-pointed star.

"Wow cool," Devin spoke trying to grab the large star. It sparked a menacing bolt that kept him from touching the item. "OUCH."

Will moved over to pick it up. The star seemed to except him and didn't fight against his hand. A name was written on the star. "Sunshine," Will whispered reading the inscription.

"What does that mean?" Kevin asked gazing at the 4-pointed star.

"My best guess would be that it was the name of the previous owner or something."

"Then why can't we touch it?" Devin asked staring at the star very evilly like he hated it for rejecting him.

"That I don't know," Will replied. He picked up the large star and looked around.

A large wolf appeared out of nowhere. The thing appeared from the air. Will looked directly at it trying to see if he could throw the star at it.

It growled menacingly and showed it sharp and bloody teeth. Everyone walked back behind Will, since he was the only one with a weapon, and prepared to fight with their fists.

"Arrow Gust Star," Will yelled throwing the star with all of his might straight at the wolf. The star glowed a light green just like the light that showed Will where it was placed.

The star spun fast and gleamed at it's tips. It slashed the wolf leaving a huge gash at its body. It faded into the air leaving a small crystal behind.

Will picked up the red crystal and placed it on one of the slots in his star. When the crystal was firmly in place a cover sealed it. "How did you do that?" Michael wondered looking at the area where the wolf was.

"I have no clue. But it was awesome!" Will jumped excitedly. An old wizard started to slowly walk up to the location of where the five brothers were.

"Who might you be. A child with abilities as good as those you just displayed. Do you spend most of your time working on your abilities. What's your name son?" The old wizard finally finished up his sentence which seemed like it dragged on forever.

"My name?" Will questioned the old geezer.

"I bet it should be that name on the star," Stefan whispered to Will.

"Sunshine," Will bluntly stated

"Ah kids. Trying to pass of them being royalty."

"But I swear its true. It even is inscribed on my star."

"Well if you really are the prince… Then you shouldn't have a problem with beating an old man like myself." Will look astounded. He wasn't one who would ever disrespect his elders but it seemed like there wasn't any other option at this point.

"O.K. but don't cry when you lose," Will spoke confidently.

"Flare Arc," the wizard spoke calmly pointing a cherry staff at Will. A large dragon erupted out of the tip and went straight after him.

Will shielded himself with the large star, which blocked the whole fire dragon and made the wizard take a step back.

"Arrow Gust Star," Will yelled tossing the star once again to generate the same type of damage that was inflicted on the wolf.

Blood dripped from the wizard's face, which was barely nicked by the sharp star. "So you are indeed the prince. Glorious!" The wizard walked as quickly as he could (Which wasn't that fast) and began to shake Will's hand violently.

"So…I'm like royalty!!!"

"Yes. The prince was taken from his castle and seemed to be warped to another place that even our strongest Salicous couldn't reach."

"Salicous? What's that?" Will asked him. The other members of the group seemed to think it was just a bunch of people talking about something that wasn't even real.

"It's the magical energy that all people use to help them cast spells or attacks. It comes in handy too when your doing house-hold chores."

"So your saying that it helps anyone do anything?" Will was a little confused.

"Yes. Please prince, would you return to take your rightful place on the thrown."

"Guys… Would it be ok if I did go?" Will wanted the opinions of his brothers before he left off.

"Go we'll be ok," Kevin spoke giving Will full permission to do as he pleased.

"Ok but be careful. I'm ready to leave when you are."

"We'll be right off then." The wizard summoned two sets of glorious wings. One was red for the wizard himself and blue, which had the same name as the inscription on the star they found.

When the two finally sailed off, Michael, Kevin, Devin, and Stefan headed east to find a town or a place to rest at least.

"How do you suppose we'll make it around here? We have no food, water, and we don't even know what the money here is supposed to be," Devin talked out loud trying to see what everyone else's plan was.  
"Well I did bring the money that we found on the island; 100 dollars and some small golden bracelets."

"I still can't believe that our parents would leave money but not a picture of themselves or anything like that," Michael retorted.

"It is a little weird, but I hope the money can be used here." Devin spotted a town and gestured toward that direction.


	3. A Spreading Epidemic

As the group approached the now dark city, they were uneasy about the night. It felt darker and less clean than what they were used to on their own isle.

"I don't like this," Stefan whispered under his breath. Michael nodded in agreement with him.

A small house was built in the center of the city and they all questioned it's placing and figure but the sign outside said that it was supposed to be an inn.

As they walked into the inn, four girls greeted them with smiling faces. "Welcome," one of them said. She had pink hair and cat ears that looked very real.

"Ah!" Devin yelled staring at the girl with cat ears. Michael seemed to take a fondness towards her though.

"I'm Ichigo!" The cat girl said very suddenly and boldly. Another girl with green hair stood beside her. "This is Natsume." Natsume waved at the group.

"I'm Michael," Michael spoke to Ichigo. "We would like 2 rooms please."

A girl behind the counter, not belonging to the group that greeted the boys, stood half-spaced out. "Telice, ring up 2 rooms for these gentlemen," Ichigo said.

The girl behind the counter still spaced out but took out a book and wrote a schedule of who was in.

Another girl with pink hair stood. She had a large sword strapped to her back. "And you might be," Devin asked her.

"Blackrose, and yourself?"

"Devin. Who's the other girl in the dress/shorts?" He asked her

"That's April. She has the fastest gun shot record in this place." Blackrose gestured over in April's direction.

"Wow." Kevin looked around at the place. Strange circles where imbedded in the walls. "What are these?" He asked more to himself than anyone.  
"You've never seen Salicous circles around here? You knew to this place?" April asked Kevin who seemed to not know what was going on.  
"An old wizard mentioned something to us about Salicous. Something about it being able to use magic. Our brother," Michael paused for a second. "Sunshine, went with him."

"What!!!" A girl yelled from somewhere in the inn. "Sunshine is back?"

"That's Mint. She was Sunshine's soon to be wife at the time. But then somehow he was stolen and taken out of this world. And you're his brothers? I've never heard anything about you before."

"Could you tell us more about the history of Salicous and Sunshine's relation to all of this," Stefan asked quietly.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Natsume said happily.

"Salicous was used throughout the course of our history as a way to use magic. Many forms of it where crafted but there really are only 9 basic elements." Ichigo started to explain.

"Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder, Forest, Light, Dark, and Celestial are the main elements," Telice said still lost in her own little world.

"As time progressed the elements began to be more tame and branch out into separate groups. For example, the Wind magic was used so much that it broke into another separate magic called Sky. Sky

deals more with helping the speed of allies and slowing the enemies. But it got advanced more and now can be used to fight," Blackrose said brandishing her sword.

"Sunshine had 4 very close friends who where taken about the same time as he was. All five of them where supposed to be able to make an element that was never heard of and didn't branch from any other element," April spoke.

"Is there any way that you could teach us how to use Salicous?" Michael asked Ichigo.

"Of course. But not now, its too late to do something like that. Don't bug Mint at all tonight. After all, she'll probably be asking you where he is and all that stuff."

When the group woke up the next morning, the girls where all waiting outside, including Telice who seemed to be a little more awake but not much.

"First you guys need to pick these weapons that we found with your stuff."

"Weapons? But we never had carried anything with us before," Kevin wondered.

"Everything in this place is free to go where it pleases. These must have found their way into your stuff while you where out walking or something," Natsume said.

Stefan picked up a sword. It had an eerie dark glow around it and had an inscription just like Will's weapon. However it seemed to be in a different language than what they could understand.

Devin took up two small daggers. Each had an illuminating glow about them. Michael picked up a silver sword that had a heat mirage over the tip of it.

Finally Kevin picked up a katana. It had a liquid aura around it and shined bright blue.

Stefan swung his blade through the air and an eerie dark ripple followed the edge of his blade creating an ominous and dead-like feeling too all around him. "Nice," he spoke pleased about how the blade worked for him.

"Well it seems that the weapons have been crafted with their own elements and they have chosen who they want to be with."

"Then how do we use the Salicous?" Kevin asked trying to swing the blade and create anything that wasn't ordinary.

"Salicous can only be learned by being exposed to the element itself."

"Like when Will fell off the cliff. Air pushed him up that must have been enough to trigger an outburst of air magic. So I need to be more exposed to the hot essence of Fire magic?" Michael finally finished.

"Yep. My best guess would be that if you sit inside a sauna long enough the heat should get through to your head and create a large enough wild energy concentrate, that it will cause you to be able to use magic," Ichigo explained.

"And for the rest of us?" Kevin asked Ichigo anxiously.

"Well, it'll be different for each person because of the different elemental charges that you hold," April answered to Kevin.

"The essence of dark is most likely to be gathered at night. Water is easier to hold by the rivers and lakes. Light is one of the easiest and you," Natsume pointed at Devin, "shouldn't have the slightest trouble in gathering it."

"Alright then. See you all in the morning." Stefan headed inside in order to wait for the night time. Devin moved for the area with a concentrated light beam. Kevin broke off from the group to head to a large lake that he saw the night before.

"They all are almost as happy as I am to learn how to use Salicous," Michael stated walking up past the fields of wheat and barley, to a steaming house.

Later that night, as the group was getting ready to rest (Stefan already had left for the evening) they thought about what Will would be doing right now but didn't really focus on that.

**Chapter 2**

**A Spreading Epidemic**

**Song Pon de Replay**

**Mint Ichigo**

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up   
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

**Mint**  
it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do   
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more

**Mint Ichigo Telice support**  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

Hey Mr.   
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up 

**Ichigo**  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

**Mint Ichigo Telice**  
Run, Run, Run, Run   
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)   
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)   
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling 

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up   
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

"Anyone gain anything new yesterday?" Michael asked the group when they awoke the next day.

"Not me," Devin declared sadly. The others nodded in agreement.

"It may take some time," a girl said walking out of the inn. She had dark blue hair and a prissy attitude.

"And you are." Kevin gestured towards her.

"I'm your friend's to-be wife. We where supposed to be married earlier but someone took him from me."

"I don't know how he could ever marry a girl like her," Devin whispered to Michael.

"Fallen Ice," she talked sarcastically.

"What…?" Michael asked looking at her. She pointed up into the air. Large ice crystals fell right on top of Devin and Michael, pinning them to the ground.

"That's why." She turned around and headed back inside.

"Who does she think she is?" Kevin asked them.

"Will sure does have an odd taste in women. But I don't think that it is his entire fault. I bet she's gonna wear the pants in the family," Michael laughed.

The ice began to melt and let Michael and Devin free from it's frigid grasp. "Well I think that we should head back up to where we left Will. Maybe he'll be back there later today."

When the group reached the top of the steep hill that they were on before, they looked around for any signs of life or anyone having been there.

"Doesn't look like anyone has ever been here before," Devin spoke quietly.

"I don't like the the aura around here," Stefan whispered to the group. The air suddenly turned very warm. Large birds started to appear out of the burning air. They seemed to be lit on fire.

"Fu," Michael was interrupted.

"DON'T SAY IT," Kevin hollered at him.

The fire-birds dove at the kids trying to burn them or hurt them in any way they could. Everyone dodged their blows and grabbed their weapons.

Kevin's weapon seemed to be the most effective against these flying birds but it still wasn't enough to hold them all off.

They began to overrun the group. Everyone was fairly weak and couldn't stand. "This can't be the end can it?" Devin asked himself staring at one of the birds. It dove right towards his face.

"Now this isn't fair is it?" Someone said off in the distance. It captured the birds' attention.

"Arrow Gust Star." A large ripple past between the group and the large birds keeping them from away from harm.

"He saved us yet again," Devin whined.

"Would you rather be bird food?" Kevin retaliated at him. He shrugged seeming that it wasn't too bad.

Another person accompanied Will against the birds. He had a large bow in his hand and frozen arrows in his quiver. He shot them rapidly at the birds pinning and destroying them.

"Thanks Will," Michael said happily greeting him.

Will looked puzzled and stepped back from him. "Who are you," He asked him as if he never saw the person before.

"What you don't remember," Kevin asked him. He approached Will.

"Stay back," Will said pointing his star at Kevin. "Star Shot," Will yelled. The tips of the star shot off of it and headed straight towards Kevin.

Kevin dodged them barely. Will and his other friend ran off heading eastward towards the town that they came from.

"What was up with him?" Devin asked.

"Something isn't right here," Stefan told the group thinking about what happened. They headed after Will and his friend towards the inn them where at earlier.


End file.
